


Shadow Gothic

by NewtWiggles



Series: Flight Gothic [6]
Category: Flight Rising
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 22:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17089199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewtWiggles/pseuds/NewtWiggles
Summary: Flight Gothic for the Shadow Flight of Flight Rising





	Shadow Gothic

-Everyone feels safe enough in the dark to share their feelings. Expect to get close.

-Some time after midnight the sky begins to lighten. Dawn is hours away. The sky darkens again. You don’t know what it is.

-The moon is your friend, except when it’s smiling.

-You will hear things after midnight and before Dawn. It’s nothing.

-You misstep in the humid soil and your foot sinks. Mud covers your foot, dark and heavy, and it almost seems to move. You sink deeper, like something is dragging you down.

-The forest sings around you all throughout the night. Birds, crickets, bats, and talanok. When they all fall silent at the same time, you know something is wrong.

-In the strand, the trees look wrong. It’s not something you can properly describe, but you know they’re wrong. You’ve offended them. You need to leave.

-Mother has tried to hide things from her children. She buries them deep in the woods and tells you not to look for them. Be selective about what you choose to remember.

-The secrets of the Obscured Crescent are forbidden. You learn the reason why, and wish you had not asked.

-Terror is beauty within the Bramble, and the shadows with too many arms and too sharp smiles tell you you’re the most gorgeous thing to visit in quite a long time.


End file.
